


Ideas, but i can't write this

by Alexegagnon16



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:48:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28560816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexegagnon16/pseuds/Alexegagnon16
Summary: Let me know if you wanna write about this, since english is not my first language, I'm struggling for write some fiction !Rafe/JJThe broken boys, with dad's issues
Relationships: Rafe Cameron/JJ
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Ideas, but i can't write this

What if, JJ have a secret relationship with Rafe.

Rafe is a broken boy, who just try to do the right thing for his father.

And then, JJ stops Rafe when he have the gun, and he don't shoot Peterkin ?

Am i the only one who ship ? 😅

Let me know if you wanna write about this, since english is not my first language, I'm struggling for write some fiction


End file.
